<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24. Magic by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018101">24. Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG'>TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Copious Amounts of Come, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Humiliation, Inappropriate use of Axii, Kinktober, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Timeline What Timeline, Verbal Humiliation, Wet &amp; Messy, Witcher Stamina (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkstober 2020<br/>Prompt: magic</p><p>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo<br/>Prompt: inflation</p><p>Jaskier had no idea what he was getting into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twinkstober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing fic for over 20 years. This may be the filthiest thing I have ever written. I also banged this out in like 2.5 hours. Enjoy.</p><p>This fills prompts both for Kinktober (magic) and the <a href="https://twitter.com/and_witcher?s=09">Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</a> (inflation).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has always had a thing for hands.</p><p>"Hands are just so expressive," he tells Geralt. "We say so much with them, you know, with gesturing and such."</p><p>"I don't gesture," Geralt says, stone faced as ever, and Jaskier rolls his eyes.</p><p>"No, you don't. A shame, really." He wriggles his fingers in Geralt's direction. "You do the sign thingie, though. That almost counts." He rests his chin in his palm and looks longingly at Geralt's hands. "I could watch that for hours, you know? Just," he attempts to twist his finger into the sign for Igni, earning himself a truly impressive eye roll, "and <em>whoosh</em>! Fire."</p><p>"Signs take work," Geralt says. "And magic always comes at a price."</p><p>"Of course it does, if it didn't every two bit village hag would go around messing things up with it." Jaskier taps a finger against his cheekbone. "I never asked, what else can you do? I know fire and the wind thing-"</p><p>"Aard," Geralt interrupts. "Please never call it 'the wind thing' again."</p><p>"Yes, yes, apologies. Anyway, is there more?"</p><p>Geralt sighs, and seems to resign himself to the conversation. "Yrden, sets a trap. Use it mostly for wraiths. Quen is a shield." He shifts slightly in his seat. "And Axii. Mind control."</p><p>Mind control.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"How does that work," he asks before he can think it through, and Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Seriously, Jaskier? <em>That's</em> where your thoughts go when you hear 'mind control'? Do you have <em>any</em> survival instincts at all?"</p><p>Jaskier snorts and ignores the way he feels his face grow warm. "Oh please, I wouldn't just try something like that with anybody, obviously only with someone I trusted." He picks up his ale and hides behind it for a moment so he doesn't just stare at the Witcher. That would be far too obvious.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking," Geralt says in an entirely unimpressed tone of voice. "This is not a joke, bard, it's dangerous. You could get seriously hurt."</p><p>Now Jaskier sets down his tankard and fixes the Witcher with what he hopes is a steady glare. "Why, would you hurt me?" There, he said it. It's out in the world now, let the universe do with that what it wants.</p><p>Geralt stares back at him, as flabbergasted as Jaskier has ever seen him. He opens his mouth, closes it again. Takes a sip of his ale. Keeps staring at Jaskier. Then he says, "You'd want that?"</p><p>Jaskier's cock throbs, and he licks his lips. Geralt's eyes trace the movement. "Yeah," he says after a long, tense silence, "I really would want that an awful lot."</p>
<hr/><p>They drain their tankards and make their way upstairs, and the door has barely closed behind them when Geralt grabs him and traps him against the wall, lips insistent against Jaskier's.</p><p>"We don't have to," he murmurs, and Jaskier wants to scream. Instead he curls a hand into Geralt's hair and tugs.</p><p>"But I <em>want</em> to," he moans as Geralt pushes a thigh between his, pushes it against Jaskier's cock. "Oh gods, I want it, Geralt, <em>please</em>, I want whatever you want to give me."</p><p>The Witcher makes a low, desperate sort of noise, and Jaskier knows he's won.</p><p>"Just a little," Geralt says, when they have shed their clothes, "you'll remember everything-"</p><p>"I would bloody well hope so!"</p><p>"- and if you need me to stop, tell me. Do you want a particular word for that?"</p><p>Jaskier's heart melts a little at the care the Witcher is showing him, the attention to detail. Not everyone would think of using a safe word when faced with having total control over another human. "Lettenhove," he says after a pause, and Geralt nods.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Jaskier bites his lip, takes a deep breath. The he nods.</p><p>Geralt raises his hand and forms the sign, and Jaskier... Jaskier <em>floats</em>.</p><p>He's still awake, still there, conscious of everything around him, but it's like he's been stuck into honey. Everything is soft and slow, and he stands there and waits for what happens next.</p><p>"Jaskier," someone - Geralt, it's Geralt, who is watching him with a small frown, no, <em>that's</em> not right - asks, and Jaskier hums. "Do you hear me, Jaskier?"</p><p>"Yeah," he says, tongue thick and slow. It's like he's pleasantly drunk, and he can feel the grin forming on his face. "Feels nice."</p><p>Geralt steps closer, and there's a hand on his face, a thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "We'll keep this simple," Geralt says in a low voice. "You're going to be good for me, Jaskier, and because you'll be good, you can't come until I say so, alright?"</p><p>"Can't come," Jaskier moans, "be good."</p><p>There's a groan from in front of him and then there are lips on his. He tries to kiss back, his mouth still slow and awkward, and then all of a sudden it's like he's coming up for air after being below the water. The oddly pleasant fog he'd been in lifts, and he blinks a little stupidly as Geralt breaks their kiss and pulls back, watching him closely.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>Jaskier nods. "I'm fine. That was odd." He looks down between them. They're both still hard, and when he thinks about it, he remembers that nothing happened. "Now what?" He cocks an eyebrow at Geralt, challenging.</p><p>Geralt <em>smiles</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Jaskier has lost all sense of time. They must be at it for hours already. Geralt has sucked him, fingered him open, has fucked him on what feels like every surface in their room and in numerous positions, and he's still going. Now, he's curled around Jaskier from behind, hands holding him steady as he fucks him with short, hard thrusts, and Jaskier wants to die a little.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh gods, I can't, Geralt, I <em>can't</em>- Ah!" He arches his back, Geralt groaning as he buries himself deep inside Jaskier, pumping him full for the third time that night, and Jaskier goes a bit cross-eyed.</p><p>He still hasn't come, and his cock is starting to hurt.</p><p>"You're doing so well for me," Geralt pants, his hands wandering from the bard's hips down to pinch his nipples, and Jaskier cries out.</p><p>"I would do even better if you'd let me <em>come</em>, please, please let me come." He's almost sobbing by this point. He feels fantastic, well used and fuller than he's ever been, the Witcher fucking his own come out of him with every thrust. Jaskier had known Witchers had outstanding stamina and produced more seed than regular men but this is a little ridiculous. He also <em>desperately</em> wants to come. He just knows it will be incredible when he does, but Geralt just won't <em>let</em> him.</p><p>"Think you can take one more, sweet thing," Geralt says, and Jaskier scrabbles at the sheets, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"No, please, mercy, I'm <em>so full</em>, I'll burst," he begs. He knows that's not going to happen, the Witcher doesn't spill <em>that</em> much, but it feels like it will and he's, quite frankly, simply desperate. He's so close he can almost taste it. All he needs is Geralt's permission.</p><p>"One more," Geralt repeats, kissing his shoulder, and Jaskier sobs and lets himself fall forward, until his shoulders and chest are pressed into the mattress. Geralt rises up off his knees, looming over Jaskier on hands and feet, like he's <em>mounting</em> him, like a dog, no, like a <em>wolf</em>, and Jaskier's cock throbs between his legs as Geralt hammers his prostate with ever thrust.</p><p>"I hate you," Jaskier sobs, fingers white knuckled in the sheets as he holds on for dear life, "gods, I hate you <em>so much</em>, oh fuck, harder, please, <em>please</em> give it to me," and Geralt picks up the pace, and Jaskier buries his face in the mattress and screams.</p><p>"That's it, Jask," and Geralt's voice is tight, as though he's barely holding onto the last shreds of his self-control. "Taking my cock so well, letting me fuck you full of me." Jaskier groans and tilts his hips, and somehow Geralt sinks into him deeper. "Fuck. Should let my brothers have a go at you this winter," he gasps, his thrusts growing sharper, more urgent. "See how often we can pump you full before this pretty arse has had enough."</p><p>Jaskier is shaking like a leaf. If he could, he would've come thrice over at that little speech. As it is, he can just moan into the sheets like a five copper whore and take it. "Please, <em>please</em>, Geralt," he babbles, his world reduced to the cock sliding in and out of him, the white hot pleasure between his legs.</p><p>"Please what, bard? Do you want that? Come to Kaer Morhen with me and get as much of our cocks as you can get?" The Witcher's teeth scrape over his shoulder, gently but with the threat of more, and Jaskier keens. "You like that idea? Want to be our personal whore? You'd be so good at it, too," he purrs, and Jaskier sees stars.</p><p>Gods, he <em>wants</em> it, all of a sudden.</p><p>Right now, though, he really, <em>really</em> wants to come. He can worry about fucking the other Witchers later. "I need to come, Geralt, <em>please</em>, I can't any more." His safe word rests on the tip of his tongue, but Geralt seems to sense that he's on the edge of true distress. He changes his angle again, aims for Jaskier's prostate, and fucks him somehow harder, a grunt forced out of Jaskier with every thrust.</p><p>"Such a good little whore," Geralt says, and then he presses so deeply into the bard, his hips stuttering, Jaskier is sure that if he were to press his hand against his stomach, he could feel Geralt's cock there. "<em>Fuck</em>, Jaskier, take it," he groans, and Jaskier can feel him twitch inside him.</p><p>"Please," he gasps, and Geralt trembles above him.</p><p>"You can come," he says, breathlessly.</p><p>Jaskier's world explodes.</p>
<hr/><p>Geralt eases him gently onto his stomach, away from the rather impressive wet spot beneath him. It's... actually slightly uncomfortable, with how full he is. He groans and rolls to his side as far as he can manage, something he regrets almost immediately when there is a rush of liquid between his cheeks.</p><p>"<em>Oh gods</em>," he says, trying to clench down on what threatens to become a flood. "Geralt?"</p><p>There's a hint of panic in his voice, and the Witcher, who had gone in search of something to wipe them down with, materialises beside him almost out of the blue. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"No," Jaskier says through clenched teeth, "but we're about to have a situation here."</p><p>Geralt frowns, and Jaskier gestures at his arse with an exasperated expression. The Witcher says, "Oh."</p><p>And then he puts a hand on each of Jaskier's cheeks and pulls them apart, and Jaskier squeals. "Stop, <em>what the fuck</em>, I'll-"</p><p>It's too late. Jaskier's well-fucked hole has little interest in his attempts to keep Geralt's seed inside, and he buries his face in a pillow and groans, humiliated, as he can feel the trickle start, as it becomes more and more. The sheets underneath him are getting drenched, and behind him, Geralt is completely silent.</p><p>"Gods, how can there be so bloody much?" Jaskier groans. With the way he is leaking, the pressure on his stomach lessens, and it feels so ridiculously good.</p><p>Geralt still doesn't say anything. His fingertips dig into the meat of Jaskier's arse, and Jaskier dares a look at him, back over his shoulder.</p><p>The Witcher is staring down at his arse, at his loose hole and the fluid trickling out of it, and he looks absolutely transfixed. Jaskier whimpers, and Geralt's eyes rise to meet his.</p><p>"Let go," Geralt says, voice rough, and Jaskier keens and melts into the mattress. The trickle turns into a rush, and he's dimly aware of Geralt breathing an awed, "<em>Fuck</em>," before he pulls the pillow over his head. It feels, quite frankly, disgusting, but the knowledge that Geralt is watching, that he <em>likes</em> what he's seeing - that cancels out the disgust for the most part and turns Jaskier's humiliation into slowly pulsing pleasure, right behind his breastbone.</p>
<hr/><p>Cleaning up is a nightmare. The mattress is sopping wet, and Jaskier is sure they'll have to pay for a new one as this one is sure to be a total loss.</p><p>"We'll be lucky to escape with our lives," Jaskier murmurs from his spot in the crook of Geralt's arm where they're squashed together on the other bed. Geralt snorts.</p><p>"They'll be pissed with us anyway," he says, "with the way you kept yelling and begging."</p><p>Jaskier swats his chest weakly. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have fucked me quite so well then. Or," he muses, "told me to be quiet when you had me under." He wriggles his fingers for emphasis.</p><p>Geralt goes suspiciously still. Then he says, "You know, my brother Eskel is much better at signs than I am. Can put you under without the foggy feeling." There's an edge to the Witcher's voice. Jaskier would almost call it eagerness.</p><p>"Interesting," he says, then yawns. "I'm looking forward to meeting him then," he adds before snuggling closer into Geralt's embrace. The Witcher presses a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"Good night, Jask," he says softly, then raises his hand and forms the sign for Aard in the direction of the candles. The room plunges into darkness, and silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>